Revelations
by 8belles
Summary: What happened during, and after Ichabod was cut down by the Horseman. My "Fill In". Ichatrina - the way it SHOULD be.


********* My "Fill In" from the recap of Katrina casting the life-saving-suspending spell on Ichabod. I don't own the characters, I just play with them. ******

Revelation

Ichabod lay face down on the rough moss covered boulder feeling a wave of cold moving up from his feet toward his head like a snake writhing its way along his bare skin. Heat from his gaping chest wound was a curious counterpoint to him and in his dying haze he thought it was a curious phenomenon that if he were able, he would like to study further.

But as his life ebbed while the blood coursed from his wound with every heartbeat, there was another thought flowing through is mind. He wouldn't get to say goodbye to Katrina. Darkness mercifully claimed him before he could reflect on that further.

"Madame Crane!" the young voice of the teen aged assistant screamed as the porters brought Ichabod's nearly lifeless body into the house, which was servicing as the field hospital from the battle.

Katrina turned at the scream and her mouth moved soundlessly at the sight of her beloved husband and the tremendous injury. Rushing to his bedside as the men placed him gently, she looked desperately at the wound and dabbed at it feebly with the few rags she had, knowing in her heart and mind that it was fatal. Fighting the urge to cry, her mind whirled for a way to save the man she knew she could not live without.

Reverend Knapp approached from behind and looked over her shoulder. She didn't need to see his face to know what he was thinking; the Witness was dying. Trying to control her breathing, she looked at the blood-spattered face of Ichabod, as he was barely alive, eyes flickering back and forth under his lids. His skin was beginning to pale and the death rattle was echoing in his chest.

"Katrina! There isn't much time!" he hissed above her, which finally made her take her eyes off Ichabod. The white lacy kerchief at his throat accentuated Knapp's hollow cheeks and icy eyes in an eerie way. He knew she had to cast a very complex spell surrounded by superstitious unmagical people quickly before Ichabod's soul passed on. Thrusting George Washington's Bible towards her, he looked away as one of the Coven's secret messengers came whispered something in his ear. Whatever the news was, it made him step away from her briefly.

Setting her lips in a thin line, tears glistening but not falling, she took the Bible and turned back to her husband. Placing it on his chest, and one hand over his forehead she was about to begin her work when she noticed he was looking directly at her.

His eyes were glassy with pain but also the look of someone whose soul was parting from them. An otherworldly light filled his expression but he mouthed her name, "Katrina."

Caught off guard, her concentration waivered for a moment, "Ichabod!" she softly replied as a single tear fell to her cheek.

With all his remaining strength, he looked at her lucidly and said her name again and again without breath. It was his last good bye to her. Katrina remained mute but she could feel a tension rising behind her as eyes watched what she was doing. Slowly, Ichabod's eyelids closed and it seemed his end was nigh so Katrina went to straight to work.

Focusing deep within her, she summoned the powers she was given and from the life forces of the other witches in her Coven. She tapped into the life streams of the Earth and its creation to bind Ichabod to his body in sleep, like winter. In her head she chanted the ancient language, but her mouth uttered an "Our Father" in Latin for those who were too nosy to listen, as if she was praying for the repose of his soul.

Reverend Knapp returned to her side. He laid hands on top of hers and too fell into a Latin chant for the passing of the souls to heaven. He too was using another language in his mind to help Katrina with her supernatural task. Nurses and assistants bowed their heads in respect for the dying, some offering up their own prayers completely oblivious to the witchcraft taking place before them.

When Katrina and Knapp finished, Ichabod appeared dead. He did not breathe. He did not bleed. Katrina tenderly brushed his cold waxy cheek with the back of her hand and could feel the deep healing slumber he has entered. Now she permitted herself to cry the anguish and loss she felt because while he was not dead, she knew she would be waiting what seemed to be an eternity to be with him again.

The Reverend allowed her space to grieve. He admired Ichabod a great deal besides knowing he was of the two Witnesses, and it was a tragedy that he was lost while saving the Cause from extinction. But this was a temporary victory. Worry gnawed at him because the message he received told the Hessian Ichabod beheaded was One of the Four. The young warlock informed him that it appeared their blood had merged. Death would benefit from Ichabod's slumber as well. Knapp was not sure what that would mean for the future of humanity.

Katrina sniffed and dabbed her swollen eyes with her sleeve while standing up at Ichabod's bedside. She crossed his arms gently over his chest, Bible under his hands, a serene expression on his face. Brushing the hair from his forehead, he looked as if he had laid down for a rest. Knapp stood near but did not touch the new widow but softly spoke, _"____And I will appoint my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for 1,260 days, clothed in sackcloth." __**4 **__They are "the two olive trees" and the two lampstands, and "they stand before the Lord of the earth."__**[**__**a**__**]**__**5 **__If anyone tries to harm them, fire comes from their mouths and devours their enemies. This is how anyone who wants to harm them must die. __**6 **__They have power to shut up the heavens so that it will not rain during the time they are prophesying; and they have power to turn the waters into blood and to strike the earth with every kind of plague as often as they want" __(The Bible__, Revelation 10:11-14 NIV)._

A wan smile crossed Katrina's face seemingly now devoid of emotion because her heart was deeply sleeping as well as she gazed down on Ichabod, " That is cold comfort, Reverend."

Her tone cut him like an icy knife but he did not rebuke her, "Have no fear, Mrs. Crane, I will _pray _for him."

She knew that meant he had found the spell to keep himself animated and apparently immortal until the time had come to awaken Ichabod. Jealously, she wished it could have been her to see him to the other side of his mission, but that was not her fate. Departing her presence, he went to deal with the remains of the Horseman.

Katrina did not reply as he left but pulled the sheet up neatly over Ichabod's head like she used to in their marital bed when she woke early. Another stab of emotional pain knifed through her. _I miss you_, she thought vehemently as if her thoughts would reanimate him. Other wounded were being brought in and the temporary lull in action changed in the room. All hands were being used for the injured and Katrina joined them only occasionally glancing over at the body of her husband under the white sheet.

_Today was a day of revelations_, Katrina thought bitterly tending a patient, _but I will not let the Darkness win. Ichabod would not let me. To that, Fate I tell you, I will see him again whether you decree it or not._

The End.


End file.
